


absent for a day

by amandasmystery



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riverdale, Smut, choni, choni smut, literally pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasmystery/pseuds/amandasmystery
Summary: Toni was out on a south-side related trip that she prohibited Cheryl from going on because it would be "too dangerous". Toni comes back home injured and needing to be treated, but Cheryl only finds that sexy.





	absent for a day

A few days ago, a mission into the Ghoulies territory was needed. Malachai was throwing empty threats at the serpents and needed a lesson. Jughead composed a team of his best warriors to go in to set him straight, and surprisingly, the red-headed archer was not apart of that list. When it was visible that Cheryl was upset, Jughead had to justify it by telling her that she had been rather chaotic during the past few missions dealing with the Ghoulies, and that her archery-expertise was not needed until her act was cleaned up. The red-head began ignoring her girlfriend and pushed her away because Toni was on the list, but Cheryl wasn't. When Toni was leaving, Cheryl didn't even say goodbye. It was just a shrug and a frown, accompanied by her arms crossing. 

When the group got home a day later, half of them were injured. Jughead remained completely scratch-less, considering all that he does is hide behind everyone else until someone calls him out. But Toni had bruises and fractures all over herself. Nothing too serious to waste a hospital bed on, so she walked it off and rode home on her bike. When she took a step through the door, her girlfriend looked up from her open book on the couch. Cheryl's eyes widened as she threw the book to the coffee table and beelined for her clearly-in-pain girlfriend. 

"Toni, are you okay?" She asked, grabbing her girlfriend by the shoulders. Toni visibly winced. 

"Clearly not, babe," Toni breathed and limped to the kitchen, her hand clutching her side. She was wearing a black tank top that exposed the slightest bit of her midriff, as well as tight, classic Toni Topaz-esque leather pants that were torn in many places. Cheryl swore that when she left the pants didn't even have a scratch. 

"TT, go lay down in bed. I'll take care of you," Cheryl stated firmly. Toni sighed. She normally would fight with her girlfriend and tell her that she is very capable of doing things for herself, but she was in complete agony and didn't have any energy to disagree. The pink-haired girl nodded and walked to their shared room. Cheryl frowned at the sight of her girlfriend in so much pain. She put some water in the kettle and prepared a roast beef sandwich for her lover. She poured the heated water into a cup with a camomile teabag and brought the plate with the sandwich as well as the tea into their bedroom, placing it on the bedside table. Toni had already changed into an oversized MTV-tee that she typically wears to bed, as well as a fresh pair of American Eagle boxers. She glanced up at her redheaded girlfriend and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, Cher, I don't know what I would do without my knight in shining armour." 

"Perish, I presume," Cheryl laughed. Toni let out a small chuckle before clutching her left side in pain from the movement. Cheryl frowned. "TT, lift up your shirt, I want to see if I can help you." Toni was going to make a remark about taking her top off, but had no energy in her body to. She complied, sitting herself up and taking off her shirt. Cheryl gasped at what she saw. Toni was wearing a black Calvin Klein bra-- the one that Cheryl completely adores, but thats not the point. Toni had an array of green, blue, purple marks across her body. Angry red gashes also stared at Cheryl. The redhead sat next to her girlfriend on the bed. She traced a mark leading from just below her bra's lining to where her boxers began. Toni looked over at her with pain and sadness in her eyes.

"They beat the shit out of us, Cher..." Toni trailed off. Her girlfriend was in awe at the scattered marks across her strong ab muscles. Her delicate fingers wandered towards the left side of her body where a few bandages were placed. Cheryl looked at Toni with questions in her eyes. "A Ghoulie bashed me with a metal rod. They almost cracked a few ribs," she said, hoping one of her lover's questions was answered. The redhead placed her lips ever so gently on her girlfriend's abs. "That's going to heal me."

"I feel so horrible for what happened to you," Cheryl said, her fingertips still running across Toni's stomach, "but, you look so... desirable." Toni's eyes met Cheryl's. She saw the lust in her girlfriends eyes. "It must be so painful but I... want to make you feel better..." Cheryl bit her lip. The pink-haired girl let out a breath she didn't know she was keeping inside of her. Cheryl always knew just what to say to make Toni's gears start to turn. Long fingers began toying with the hem of dark green boxers.

"Can I?" Cheryl breathed out. Her girlfriend nodded slightly. Cheryl's long fingers entered the waistband of her lover's boxers. They trailed past a tuft of curly hair, and down to where she needed to be touched. Toni's breath began to quicken as she awaited her girlfriend's fingers to touch her where she was desperate. And touch she did. Cheryl expertly teased Toni's wet entrance with two fingers. Toni closed her eyes and let out a low moan, that felt almost like a growl. Her body ached for attention after being abused and scared. Another moan was quick to follow when Cheryl's fingers dragged upwards towards her clit. Toni's legs made a small twitch, like a burst of electricity was being shot from her brain. A gush of arousal left her body as the redhead made tight circular motions on Toni's clit. Her heart began to race faster and faster as her girlfriend began to quicken her pace up. Cheryl's fingers became absent, though, and Toni was quick to notice. She opened her eyes as she felt the sensation of her girlfriend's tongue against her molten core instead. Toni's hands quickly became tangled in fire-like hair. Her girlfriend's tongue lapping up Toni's wetness.

"Oh my-- fuck," Toni moaned. Cheryl's eyes looked up towards her girlfriend, who was looking at her with half-lidded eyes. The sight of her girlfriend going down on her was an overbearing sight. Toni's legs twitched again, a little harder this time. Cheryl's tongue made the same tight circular motions that she did with her fingers and it made Toni see stars. "I'm so close, Cher," breathed Toni. Two of Cheryl's slender fingers made their way slowly inside Toni. She let out a loud groan in pleasure that ended with a high pitched moan. "Please don't stop, baby girl." Cheryl looked up to her girlfriend without giving her tongue or fingers a rest. The feeling of slender fingers being deep inside of her, her girlfriends tongue doing unholy things and the sight of her girlfriend enjoying making her feel good all combined made her see stars. Toni groaned loudly as her hand grasped her girlfriend's red hair for the life of her while she rode out her orgasm. Her legs thrashed against the bed one final time as she let go of the death grip she had on her lover's scalp. 

"That was so beautiful, mon amour." Cheryl pulled her fingers from her girlfriend and put them into her own mouth, tasting Toni's cum. She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, forcing her to taste herself on Cheryl's lips. When their kiss ended, they pulled apart breathless. 

"Thank you for treating me so good." Toni smiled. Cheryl laid beside her girlfriend, resting her head on her girlfriend's chest. 

"If you're hungry, I made a roast beef sandwich for you-- it's on the bedside table." The redhead stated. "Also, I'm sorry for lashing out at you before you left. It was unfair and--" Toni cut Cheryl off with a kiss. 

"I don't want to talk about that right now. I want to live in the moment with my beautiful angel." Toni smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the top of the head. They fell asleep in each others arms shortly after, and the roast beef sandwich was never eaten.


End file.
